


Costume Party

by CharlotteGoldfinch



Series: Sunday Smut Spotlight [9]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteGoldfinch/pseuds/CharlotteGoldfinch
Summary: OFC recieves miscommunication from her work buddy,  Tom.





	

You’d been invited to your staff Halloween Party - The first one since you had worked at the company. You were invited by your co-worker, Tom, and you were a little unsure on going, but he insisted.

“Oh, come on! It’s going to be fun! Please come!” he smiled at you.  
“Oh, alright,” you finally gave in. “What do I have to wear?”  
“Anything - its a costume party,” he grinned.  
“Okay. I’ll see you at the party I guess…”

You were actually quite excited, but you realised one thing - you didn’t have a Halloween costume, so it was time you bought one. You hadn’t worn one since you were a little girl, but gosh how the styles had changed, they weren’t so innocent anymore.

“Oh, no…” you groaned, closing your eyes at the short, sexy costumes.

Nuns, Nurses, Raunchy Angel costumes - _Talk about juxtaposing,_ you thought to yourself as you sifted through them.  
You were in the costume shop for about 2 hours before you finally chose your outfit, the Angel costume with small wings. It was a little short for your liking, but surely nobody would comment on it, right?

Oh boy, were you wrong.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You got to the party and people were dressed normal! You were the only one who looked a little…odd.

You caught Tom, who was in a suit and tie, glance at you out of the corner of your eye and you shot a glare at him, and he walked over to you, laughing a little.  
“Well, looks like this Angel needs to confess in the confessions booth…” he winked at you.  
“Shut it. It was a last minute costume! Why didn’t you tell me that people would be dressed… normal?!”  
“Because, I knew you would have had to have gone shopping,” he leant forwards to whisper in your ear. “And I didn’t want anybody else to be dressed like this,” he said, his hand trailing down and thumbing at the seam on the short skirt.  
“Come with me,” he murmured, grabbing your hand and pulling you along with him.

The two of you were soon in a smaller room than the party, the only smaller room available that wasn’t inhabited by coats being the Bedroom.  
_Fucking…great. The bastards already drunk, he’s getting horny from seeing me and we’re in a bedroom._ you thought to yourself, looking around as you avoided all eye contact with him.  
He looked at you intently, though you never really noticed until he looked at you.  
“I need… I need to tell you something,” he slurred, grinning as he began to undo the suit he was wearing. first the bow tie around his shirt, then a few buttons the black shirt… _Look away! Don’t look at him whilst he’s undressing! it may be you next!_ your brain frantically thought.  
By this point, Tom had undone almost all of the buttons on the shirt, and was still looking at you.  
“The…the reason why….I told you…that this was a costume party…was to see what you’d wear for me,” he began, chuckling a little. “And I…fucking **Love** what you’re wearing for me,” he added, forcing you to look in his eyes, already glazed over with what looked like lust.  
“And I also fucking love _You…_ You’re the only person I asked to come to this party…” he murmured, his eyes still solely focused on you, and you blushed yet again.

His shirt had now been completely lost through his ramblings, and you just resisted the urge to reach out and touch him. Until he moved closer to you and looked down at you.  
“It seems we are on a different level of clothing…” he murmured, moving his nimble fingers to start toying with the buttons on the Angel costume you were wearing, and before long the top half had come off and was thrown to the side.  
“Much better…” he mused, leaning in to kiss you and your breath became shallow.

His lips didn’t even brush yours before you pushed him away. “Tom… I…”  
“Shh…” he interjected, leaning back in and kissing you feather-light on your lips.

Your whole world instantly brightened, not knowing a man - even drunk - could kiss so softly.  
He pulled away from you, smiling goofily and chuckled softly, leaning in again, and this time you happily obliged, kissing and wrapping your arms around his neck to keep him close.

You were practically best friends with him and you were making out in someone’s bed, not knowing who could walk in on the act, but you didn’t really care. The feelings were slowly changing from best friend to fuck buddy pretty fast, and you wanted to fuck him - now.

He pulled away from you again, before moving his hands to the short skirt you were wearing, and he took it off very easily. He could have pushed it up and you’d of been exposed. He then moved you into his lap and you found yourself without a thought, straddling him - and you were also finding it impossible to ignore the prominent bulge in his pants that was pressing against your thighs.

“Take a picture, sweetheart. It’ll last longer,” he purred at you, and your face flushed, whether it be from him flirting, the fact that you could feel his cock pulsing or the sheer embarrassment of getting close to having sex in a co-workers bedroom, you didn’t know.   


“I don’t want it to last longer. You and I both know what we want. I wanna fuck you, you wanna fuck me. I mean, why else would you embarrass me into showing up dressed like a slutty angel to a professional Halloween party, hm?” You got bold, pressing yourself down and rubbing up against him, biting your lip to hold in your moan. “Come on… get your clothes off big boy… If the water cooler rumours are true, I’m in for a treat tonight.” You hadn’t touched the alcohol, and you had no idea what was spurring you on, but you traced meticulous patterns on his chest with your finger nails, and you kissed him again.

“And what rumours would those be,” he choked out after he finally got his breath back.  


“Well…I heard that you are such a good, gentle lover…when you want to be, that is. Karen…you know Karen don’t you? Big tits, small waist, great ass? She boasted that you fucked her so hard she couldn’t walk straight for days. Give me that, Tom. I may be dressed like an angel, but I’m really just the devil in disguise.”  


He was done for, flipping you onto your back and grinning a little as you gasped out. “Were you looking for something a little like that, dove? Do you want me to take control of you, have my wicked way with you, make you scream at the top of your lungs?”

“Oh you know it, baby. Don’t waste any time now, there might be a queue of   people waiting to get it on. You wanna leave a good impression when you saunter out of here with my legs wrapped around your waist, don’t you?”

He was a little busy shrugging his black slacks to his knees and pushing down his briefs to see the devilish glint in your eyes. “We have a problem, dove. I haven’t got anything with me.”

“Fuck protection. Just fuck me, I’m growing a little impatient. I need…you…to fuck me.”  


He wasted no time on your last keen and pleading, all but tearing your underwear off and guiding himself into you, moaning out loudly. “Fuck… so tight…so wet…” he grunted, moving himself a little roughly against your pelvis, grabbing onto your hips and driving himself hard into you. It felt like he was going to rip you in two, but you didn’t care at this point. You were finally getting what every woman in the office had bragged about - a good hard fucking by Tom Hiddleston. You’d dreamt about it for nights at a time, getting yourself off to the vision of him fucking you like he was right now.

He was truly enjoying himself, biting onto your neck as you cried out with an absolutely delectable moan. You raked your hands down his back until you swear you felt blood, but it might have just been sweat beading at his skin, He wasn’t letting up anytime soon. He just kept going, grunting and growling, claiming your lips hard and often. But all good things had to come to an end, and after screaming out what might have been your biggest third orgasm, you felt him still, shudder and spill into you, breathing and panting heavily before he rolled off of you, looking up at the ceiling.

You both lay in delightful silence for a few minutes, and heard a knocking at the bedroom door.

“Occupied! Go fuck some place else,” Tom yelled, pulling you into his arms. “We aren’t done yet,” he lowered his voice with a purr, pulling you in for another kiss as he wrapped your leg onto his hip bone.  



End file.
